Shishido san no boushi hat
by klueless
Summary: Shishido loses his hat, and Ohtori feels weird being around a hatless Shishido. So he goes to look for it. [ToriShishi]Ummm, pretty bad summary....


Shishido san no boushi  
Klueless

Disclaimer-  
I do not own PoT, PoT own me.

"You don't like it do you, Choutarou?" Shishido miserably asked Ohtori. "No, its not that." Ohtori said with a sweet smile. Shishido's face lightened seeing that smile, "You're just to nice to tell me the truth. I look horrible without my hat." Shishido gloomily replied, and stood up. But Ohtori pulled him back down onto his lap, and tightly wrapped his arms around him. Ohtori lightly placed his chin on Shishido's shoulder and whispered close to his ear, "It's just, you look different. But inside you're still the same Shishido san that I love." And Ohtori placed a light kiss on Shishido's cheek.

"But I feel so different. I lost the most important thing to me" I should have never left it on that.bench in the locker room." Shishido said with sadness and anger mixed in his voice. "We can search again tomorrow." Ohtori said trying to cheer Shishido up. "It's no use, we searched all day today." Shishido replied. "Well, we can go buy one tomorrow. But it's getting late, so lets just go to sleep." "Fine, 'night Choutarou" "Good night, Shishido san."

They both crawled into Ohtori's bed. 'Shishido san must have been exhausted from searching all day for his hat' Ohtori smiled and thought as he watched Shishido snuggle up against his chest, and fall right asleep. Ohtori touched a lock of Shishido's hair, which he had grown to love to do. Feeling his short, soft, brown hair, he would always smile.But tonight he didn't andthought it weird being able to touch his hair so easily, without his hat there. And it felt weird. Ohtori closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ohtori's eyes opened for the forth time that night, and he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 'It's only 3:00, why do I keep waking up?' Ohtori thought to himself and heard Shishido's voice in his head again '_But I feel so different. I lost the most important thing to me, other than you, my hat_.' He moved his hand over to Shishido's head again, and combed his fingers through Shishido's hair. And now he was sure, it was just not right. Being able to touch his hair, without doing anything, not even simply removing a hat. He closed his eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. He kept hearing those same words over and over again. And kept thinking how strange it felt being around a hat-less Shishido.

After not being able to fall asleep, Ohtori got out of bed. He quietly walked down the hallway making sure not to wake anyone up. He grabbed a coat and stepped outside. He started walking in the direction he and Shishido did every weekday morning, toward Hyotei Gakuen. Once he was standing outside the Hyotei gates, he gently wrapped his fingers around his cross on his necklace, and whispered a prayer "God, please just let me find Shishido san's hat. I can't stand around just watching him so brokenheartedly, and do nothing." His grasp around his cross tightened, just thinking about how sad Shishido had been. And he felt his eyes prickled with the urge of tears.

Ohtori took in a deep breath and walked on to the Hyotei campus. He walked slowly towards the tennis courts, longing to turn around numerous times. He was scared of searching, with the fear that if he didn't find it, there would no hope for it to ever be found. But he kept walking thinking what if it was there, if he turned around now, it would be his fault that it wouldn't be found.

Finally reaching the tennis courts, he searched every single one. Not finding it there, he decided to check the locker room, where Shishido had last left it. His hand grasped the doorknob and he slowly started to twist it. The doorknob had turned about 170 degrees, when it all of a suddenly would move anymore.

"No, it's locked" Ohtori whispered and he felt a hot tear fall across his cheek. He felt mixed emotions flood his heart. He was scared that he was going to let Shishido be cheerless forever, he was afraid he wasn't going to find the hat, angry that the locker room door was locked, and depressed that he would be letting Shishido down if he didn't find that hat. He felt so many emotions over one hat, and making Shishido happy; and his head felt dizzy from it.

He fell on to his knees, and just let all his tears roll off his cheeks, dropping onto the pavement in front of the Hyotei locker room. He just stayed there on his knees, not even bothering to wipe away a single tear. He cried for so long his eyes hurt when he tried to shed more tears, for there were no more left. And he stood up, and wiped away the last of his tears. He had to lean against the door for support, because his head was so dizzy he couldn't think straight or even stand properly.

Frustration was taking over, and he picked up a rock and blindly threw it at the locker room wall. Then he heard a shatter of glass, and when he looked over at where he had thrown the rock, it was at a window.

Being so tall he easily reached the bottom of the window. Firmly held on to the bottom of the window, when he saw something red drip down the side of the wall. He looked to see where the blood was coming from, and saw it was his hand. The window had been broken but glass still hung around the frame. But Ohtori didn't feel anything, and easily pulled himself up.

He jumped down when he felt a shot of pain through his right leg. Once he was on the ground, he found the light switch. He looked down at his leg and saw blood seeping through his pants by his upper thigh. He looked up at the window sill to see blood on some of the sharp glass. He sighed, and limped around the room searching.

Ohtori was looking walking around the club room when he tripped over something. And what he saw on the ground was a green racquet that he recognized. 'Shishido san must have been in such a hurry to find his hat, he forgot to put away his racquet' Ohtori thought and picked up the racquet, and walked over to Shishido's locker. He entered the locker combination that he had memorized by heart. He opened the locker door and chuckled.

A huge smile appeared on Ohtori's face, and he thought 'that's so like him, he must have been shocked to find his hat that he forgot to check the most obvious place. But why didn't I think of it? I must have been in a rush to help Shishido san look too I guess.' He placed Shishido's racquet in his locker, and grabbed a blue hat out of it. Then he turned off the lights and jumped out the window. He quickly headed back home, when he noticed the sky was lightening. He glanced down at his watch, and to his surprise it had turned out that he'd been searching for two hours. But after thinking about it, he figured it would take that long to search all those tennis courts at Hyotei.

Ohtori sneaked back into his house and really smiled for the first time that day. He took off his shirt and put on a new one. Then he stuck his shirt in the washing machine, and decided that he would clean Shishido's hat as well. After the hat was washed and dried he walked into the bathroom.

Looking through a drawer he found bandages, and covered his scratched fingers with them. Then he pulled off his pants, cleaning the wound on his thigh. He wrapped it up with more bandages, and pulled on a clean pair of pants.

It was only 5:30, knowing how Shishido hated waking up early Ohtori just placed Shishido's hat on his head. Looking at him sleeping so peacefully, made Ohtori smile. Especially now that he had his hat back, he looked like the Shishido he knew. Then he opened up a book and waited for Shishido to wake up.

The clock on the wall read 5 minutes before 7:00, and Ohtori knew Shishido would be waking up soon. He put his book down and waited anxiously for him to wake up. Then sure enough Shishido woke up, and took off his hat. Then placed on his head again, like he did every single morning. The way he always did, the way that would make Ohtori just look at him and smile so sweetly. "Good morning, Shishido san." "Morning" Shishido replied rubbing his tired eyes. "I don't want to-" then he gasped as if everything from yesterday just hit him. "Oh, my god, my hat" and Ohtori couldn't help but laugh at Shishido's reaction. "I found it last night." Ohtori said with a big grin.

"Thanks Choutarou!" Shishido said, with a grin on his face as well. He sat down on Ohtori's lap and gave him tight hug. Then he took off his hat, turning it over and over, as if to examine that it was real. He put the hat into his face, and took in a deep breath, soaking in its importance. Then he looked up at Ohtori with his head tilted to the side in confusion, but with a small smile "It smells like you."

A/N-  
Umm, this is my very first fic I wrote. I wrote it a whiles back, and wasn't planning to post it, but my sister told me too. Please read and comment!


End file.
